This invention relates in general to two-piece male electric terminals. In particular, this invention relates to an improved structure for a two-piece male electric terminal that includes features to simplify assembly thereof.
A two-piece male electric terminal is typically made of two different materials having different desired properties. This allows a first portion of the male terminal that is attached to a wire have a first set of properties and a second portion of the male terminal that contacts a corresponding female terminal to have a second set of properties. The different materials used to form the two parts of the male terminal may be selected for desired properties, such as electrical conductivity, stability when exposed to various temperatures, durability, cost, weight, and the like.
In order to produce the two-piece male electric terminal, the two pieces are made separately and are then assembled together. The two pieces are typically connected to each other by welding. It is desirable that the two pieces be positioned properly relative to each other during assembly. This can be difficult when the two pieces are physically small, such as having widths measured in millimeters or less than a millimeter. A small misalignment between the two pieces during assembly can render the assembled component defective. Thus, it would be advantageous to have an improved structure for a two-piece male electric terminal that includes features to simplify assembly thereof.